


Loosing the Looney

by PyroJuese



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cartoon Physics, Comedy, Complete, Funny, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroJuese/pseuds/PyroJuese
Summary: By adjusting the chemical from Roger Rabbit, Warner Bro's CEO was able to make a chemical that takes the toony nature out of cartoon characters, namely Yakko. Yakko has to deal with his new real-world limitation while trying to reverse it and keep his siblings from falling into the same fate. (Some violence). Finished story!
Comments: 41
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

Ralph plopped the net down in front of the desk with Yakko inside. Swiveling his chair, Thaddeus Plotz turned to the oldest Warner. "Where are the other two?" He asked.

"Awe, am I not good enough for you TP? My sibs are great, but I gotta be honest, you got the best Warner in your hands," Yakko said.

"Duuh, the others got away…"

Plotz sighed. "Whatever. We need a guinea pig anyway. Get the vat."

Ralph saluted and ran off to get said vat. Yakko casually leaned on his net like it was a wall. "Sorry to break it to ya, but I'm not a guinea pig. At least, I don't think I am. You know, it was never very clear what I was supposed to be. We wrote a song about it" Yakko dawned huge eye lashes as he blinked innocently. "I can sing it for you~ it won't make much sense without Wakko and Dot's parts, but since when did I care about making sense?" As he talked, a big, hazardous looking vat of green goo was brought in by Ralph, who was now wearing surgical like gloves. "Ooooo, what's that?"

"It's a very special chemical made for zany toons."

Yakko gasped. "Special chemical? Zany toon?!" He manifested a zipper and unzipped the net he was in. He stepped out and bounced all the way to the CEO to give him a huge hug. "I knew you loved me!" He gave Plotz a big, slobbery kiss. "So when's the wedding?"

"Boss, you never told me you were getting married," Ralph said.

"Quiet!" Plotz looked beyond annoyed. Quickly, he pushed toon off of him. "This is exactly why I had the chemical made! Ralph, put him in it!"

Yakko clicked his tongue, shaking his head and finger at the CEO. "There's no need for that Plotzie~ I can take a bath myself no problem." To prove it, he catapulted himself, summer salting in the air, then swan diving into the vat. He expected a huge splash, drenching everything while draining the container, but it was only moderate sized. Popping his head back out, he spit out some of the green, oozy liquid. "This stuff tastes disgusting. And it's… tingly… What's it for?"

"It's the only way you kids can learn that your actions have consequences," Plotz said.

"Consequences huh? Uuuuuh, yep! Never heard of it!"

Plotz walked around his desk, slipping on surgical gloves. "Well then," he snapped some handcuffs around Yakko's wrists, "it's about time you learned, isn't it?"

Yakko looked at the handcuffs and smirked. He could get out of those so easily. They did feel a bit off though, but he paid that no mind. "Now that's gotta be the strangest dictionary I've ever seen. Oh well, I'll give it a try." He tried to flip the pages of the handcuffs, but nothing happened. "Uuuh, that's a bit strange. It really ruined my bit. I was just going to look up the past tense of bite. Anyway, my sibs are probably waiting for me, so I gotta go! Thanks for the bath."

Yakko grabbed the vat's rim and tried to do a classic cartoony leap where his legs go through his arms, but it didn't go how he planned. He ended up kicking the metal side, making the vat fall over spilling the green contents onto the floor.

Plotz moved out of the liquid's way. "Ralph, Make sure you don't touch that."

"You got it, Boss."

Crawling out of the tin, which was pretty hard with the handcuffs, Yakko looked at the CEO. "Why? What is this stuff really?"

"Simple. It's an adjusted mixture of Roger Rabbit's dip. Instead of destroying toons, it destroys their toonyness instead."

"No! You can't mean-" Yakko started.

"Yes. No more teleporting, or fourth wall breaking, or making things come out of thin air. In short, no more crazy antics. And things have lasting effects. If you get wet, you'll stay wet all day. If you get crushed, well, lets just say you don't want that to happen…"

Yakko raised an eyebrow. He was going to cross his arms, but the handcuffs made that difficult, so he stopped. "I don't believe ya. It was hard enough giving me whiskers, there's no way animators are going to keep water on my fur past the first scene. Just watch, this goop'll be offa me the second I start running."

"Animators?" Ralph questioned. "I thought this wasn't animated?"

"Sure it is. We're the anim-maniacs. Anim-mation is right there in the name. Trying to put us in any other medium would just be stupid."

"Stop arguing with him and re-net him!"

Yakko looked at the net, then laughed nervously. "Well, would you look at the time. It's flying!" He grabbed a clock off of Plotz's desk and threw it at the huge, nearby window, and it just tapped the glass, hardly leaving a dent. Yakko started at the clock in distraught. What was meant to be a nice visual gag to distract the easily distracted security guard distracted him instead. Never in his life had he thrown something at a window and got that reaction. It should have crashed through, making a small, confined hole, or maybe shattered the whole plain. He even would have expected it to stretch out the window, only for the clock to be slung back, but he didn't expect barely anything. Small, mundane reactions aren't funny. Something was definitely wrong, but he still couldn't believe what Plotz was saying. Could he, one of the infamously cartoony Warner siblings, really be able to lose his cartoony 'magic'?

"And then get those other two too! Our little Warner problem will go away once and for all!"

Plotz's words snapped Yakko out of his thoughts. "Oh yeah, I should probably get running."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You know, animation is right there in the name. Does it translate to the written word well? Who knows. Comment your thoughts. I'd love to read them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yakko leaned on the door he just slammed, catching his breath. The whole chase he and Ralph just had felt wrong. He ran slower than normal, and whenever he tried to go faster he tripped. For the life of him, he couldn't make his legs disappear and become a circular blur of feet. And every time he fell, he felt it. Really felt it. It was all just so strange.

The eldest Warner shook the thoughts from his head. "Nah, I'm just having an off day. TP didn't really give me physics… He couldn't… right?" Yakko looked at his fur. It was still visibly wet from the strange chemical. "This is still only here for a punchline, isn't it. Let's see if I can think of the joke." He tried finding out what joke could possibly involve him still being drenched, and all possible answers involved a second character, namely at least one of his siblings.

As if his thoughts cued them, Wakko and Dot ran right past him, leaving a trail of smoke behind them. They reversed, or rewinded, their way back to stand in front of the door. "Yakko!" they both exclaimed.

"Ew, what happened to you?" Dot asked.

Wakko smelled him and gagged. "It smells awful, and that's coming from me."

After a sigh of relief, Yakko smiled. "Oh, good, I knew it served a purpose," He mumbled, then looked at his confused brother and sister. "PT dumped me in this weird chemical and said that it 'destroyed my toonyness', but that's just crazy, isn't it?"

"Destroy your toonyness? But you're the model of a cartoon individual! He can't change that!" Wakko said.

"Exactly! Everything's fiiiine. I was just worried for a second, cause he said that I couldn't instantly dry between scenes anymore. I'd hate for the animators to have to keep drawing me with a soaking wet model." Dot and Wakko exchanged glances, which rekindled Yakko's worry. He laughed nervously. "What's with the looks sibs? Was it something I said?"

The two dry Warners looked back to their brother. "You do know this isn't animated, right?" Dot asked.

"Yeah. Last time I checked, we're in a fanfiction," Wakko added.

"F-fanfiction?" Yakko mumbled. He couldn't help but hear Plotz's words echo in his head, saying 'no more fourth wall breaking'. Yakko's eyes darted around, looking for the camera or audience, or even the writing that his siblings saw. Nothing. It just looked like a random part of the Warner Brothers lot. "You mean the place where truly anything goes? No execs or status quo? I could really-" Yakko slid a finger across his neck and made a noise. It was pretty obvious what he was implying. "- if they want me too?"

"Oh geez, I never thought of that," Dot said. "I'm sure someone that likes us enough to write about us for no personal gain wouldn't just kill us off, but then again there are some sick people in the world. Funnily enough, a lot of those sick people write fanfictions." Needless to say, Dot didn't really reassure her brother.

A light bulb lit up above Wakko's head. He pulled a computer from behind his back and plopped it down. "Maybe the author likes to be canon compliant! Only one way to find out!" As he typed, Yakko walked around to watch the computer too, but made sure he didn't touch either of his siblings. He barely stopped being dripping wet, so he had plenty of goo to go around, and really didn't want them to lose their Zany like him. "Bingo!" Wakko said, bringing up AO3. (Fanfiction. net.) "Aaaaaand… I don't recognise a single one of these shows. Ooo, but there's a reference to us in this one!" As he said that, he pointed to a Lucifer Izombie crossover fanfiction.

"Why is everything written in 2020? It's 1998," Yakko said.

Dot tsked. "You poor, poor soul with only three walls," she brought out a hammer and smashed the computer.

"Hey," Wakko protested.

"Trust me, that joke was overstaying its welcome," Dot said, putting back the hammer. "The real question is, what did we learn from that whole interaction?"

"I learned that I really did lose my toonyness," Yakko said.

Wakko pulled a game-show podium off from the side and slapped it, making it buzz. "I learned that this really is restrictionless anarchy!" A dinging sound rang around them as confetti fell from nowhere. "I won! I won!" he celebrated. "What did I win?"

Using one hand as a stand-in for a microphone, Yakko grabbed it with his other hand and stepped in front of the podium. "Pretend I'm in a suit, but congratulations! You won an Animaniacs story with actual stakes! How rare! What are you going to do with your prize?"

"Actual steaks! Oh boy, I'm starving!" Wakko threw the podium unto the air to reveal a stack of steaks underneath it. Unhinging his jaw, he was able to fit the whole pile into his mouth, puffing out his cheeks when he started chewing.

"I know what I'm doing with the prize," Dot said. "I'm getting a refund on it. I can't have one of my favorite brothers be like a real human being. They can get hurt, bleed, and break stuff too easily, so I can't attack him guilt free, and I don't want to live in a world where I can't assault my brothers."

Wakko nodded. He said something that sounded like a garbled mess through the meat, but he was pointing to himself and smiling, so Yakko assumed he was either saying something like 'me too' or he was raving about how great the meat he conjured was.

"Dawe," Yakko cooed. "You guys, that's so sweet… I think… I have no idea what Wakko said and I honestly could have gone without that last part Dot, but I really appreciate it."

Dot shrugged. "Hey, would you prefer it if I lie? But first thing's first, slip out of your handcuffs. They're distracting."

"Right." Yakko started doing what he always does to get out of small spaces, which was more or less just will it to happen while pulling, but the handcuffs didn't budge. He tried pushing with one arm and pulling with the other, but all that did was make the metal start to dig into his skin.

"Need help?" Dot asked as she watched her brother struggle.

"No, I got it," Yakko replied. "Besides, I don't wantcha to touch this gunk on me." Even if he didn't have cartoony abilities physically, he still had a creative brain, so he was sure he could find out how to get out of it without relying on his kid siblings. Of course, old habits die hard, and Yakko had been wildly animated ever since he first jumped out of the page, so he genuinely had no idea how handcuffs work in the real world.

He put the chain under his foot and tried pulling his hands out that way. It had the same issue as the pull/push method, but worse. Dot and Wakko watched as their brother struggled to do something that they did almost daily. They continued to watch as the chain slipped. Yakko stumbled backward and barely stopped himself from punching his own face. For his next idea, he started biting on the chain with thin hopes that it'd work.

"This is just sad," Dot mumbled.

With one big gulp, Wakko swallowed all the meat in his cheeks, and it made a dumbell sound as it hit his stomach. "Yeah. I would hate having real-world physics. I'd actually have to pay attention to what Einstein says, and I don't think I could live if I had to eat things one at a time!"

"And taking one step at a time."

"And having to worry about organs! Yuck- It's bad enough having organs fall on you and having an Oregon above us, but internal organs actually work and can turn to soup after falling?" he shuddered at the thought.

Yakko spat out the chain. "I know I said not to help, but that didn't mean you had to do the opposite."

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal none other than Ralph. "I found them!" he rejoiced as Yakko started running away. Wakko and Dot jumped into the air, and stopped there, shaking in fear for a second. Right before Ralph's net could fall on them, they dashed away.

Despite Yakko's decently large head start, they both caught up and passed him in seconds. Skidding to a stop, Dot and Wakko both simultaneously had the same idea and grabbed one of their brother's hands, then started running again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well, this was meta. The feedback on chapter one was amazing by the way! Thank you! I adore every comment I receive, so don't be hesitant to comment your thoughts on this chapter too! By the way, future chapters probably won't come out as fast as this one did.


	3. Chapter 3

They were stopped underneath their water tower, all panting from the chase, but Yakko was breathing the heaviest by far.

Dot quickly caught her breath. "Why are you so tired? We were dragging you the whole time!" She took off the glove she held Yakko's hand with, since now it was slimy and wet, and put a new one on.

Wakko followed Dot's suit. "Yeah! And since when were you so slow?"

"I was- running as- fast I can. The pulling- hurt my shoulders," Yakko explained through his breaths. He put a hand to his chest and felt his heart racing. He could usually never feel his heart unless it was literally beating out of his chest, but that only tended to happen when he saw beautiful women or was being dramatically scared. He never knew how taxing running could be. His legs hurt, and his throat was dry. His shoulders and hand hurt from all of his siblings' pulling and the cuffs. So far, life with physics has been nothing but pain, and he hated it.

Walking closer to his brother, Wakko burped up a skeleton key that looked like it was actually made of bones. He unlocked the handcuffs, earning a quiet 'thank you' from Yakko as he still tried to fully catch his breath.

"While we're here, should we go back into the water tower? Yakko could get all that stinky stuff off of him in there," Wakko asked

Yakko looked up at the tower he was under. It was so tall, thinly railed, and ladderless. Unless he regains cartoon physics, he could very well never safely go into the water tower again. Just simply running up the side and jumping off aimlessly whenever he wanted to get to and from his 'house' was impossible for the time being. It made a shiver run up his spine, but he hid it. All those years of acting weren't for nothing.

"No, too high," Yakko said, shaking his head.

Wakko and Dot both looked at him skeptically, but quickly changed their expressions again. "Then what should we do?" Wakko asked. It wasn't aimed at anyone in particular, but he did expect Dot to answer.

His expectations were met. "Well," Dot said, "Yakko is drenched in a weird, anti-toon chemically thingy. We need a lab to test it and someone who's smart enough to understand whatever the lab tells us, and somebody who's even smarter to tell us how to reverse it, and lastly somebody who isn't as lazy as us that can do that reversing."

"Can't we just find- one smart guy to do both?" Yakko asked

"Sure, but how are we going to find a lab? And then we have to find someone brainy enough in the lab too! Egad, it's gonna be hard," Wakko said.

Dot nodded in agreement. "We really have to ponder."

Yakko looked between his pondering siblings. "You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled. "I can't think of anywhere either! Why, we might have to take over the world to find such a specific thing!" He joined them in thinking, all three tapping their chins.

All at once, it clicked. "Pinky and the Brain!" the three said in unison. They grabbed the floor and pulled it, or tried to pull it in Yakko's case, up to transition to a large lab with lightning looming over it. The large Acme Lab sign was flickering.

Wakko and Dot were about to walk in, but Wakko noticed something missing. "Hey, don't we need Yakko and his goop? Where is he?"

Dot sighed. "Back to the water tower."

Under the water tower, Yakko was standing there, watching the ground as the other Warners climbed back out. "Are you coming with us?" Dot asked, her voice sprinkled with slight passive aggression.

"Can't," Yakko said simply. He stepped onto the open ground and stayed there as if it was never pulled up at all. "Transitions and teleporting are 'toony'. I have to walk there. Get the mice caught up, I'll be there soon." He started walking in the direction of Pinky and the Brain's lab.

Agreeing with the plan, they closed the floor and got back to the lab.

"Try to take over the world!" Brain said. He waited for a moment. "I said: the same thing we do every night, Pinky - try to take over the world!" He waited another moment. "Blasted, where are they?" he muttered, looking through the bars of the cage. "We might have to start our plan without a theme song for today, Pinky."

Pinky gasped. "But I love our theme song!"

"Unfortunately the Warners-" Brain was cut off by Dot and Wakko popping out of nowhere.

"Hi, Pinky! Hello, Brain!" Wakko said. "Could you, maybe, not try and take over the world for one night, please? We really need your help."

He smiled innocently, then Dot did too. "Oh pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Oh, yes! Can we? Can we Brain?" Pinky pleaded too. He wasn't entirely sure what he was pleading for.

Slouching, Brain sighed. "Fine, if it would get you all to shut up. What do you want?"

"Well, our brother Yakko is covered in this strange stuff that makes him bad at running and getting out of handcuffs," Wakko said. He still had his skeleton key in hand and unlocked Pinky and the Brain's cage.

Dot nodded. "Yeah, he said it made him 'lose his toonyness'. He's basically live action now, and we need to fix it."

"Interesting…" Brain mumbled as he and Pinky walked out of the cage. "Do you have that 'strange stuff' he was covered in? And where is this brother of yours? I need to do some tests before I can find a way to reverse it."

"He has to walk all the way here, so it'll be a while," Dot said.

Pinky bounced excitedly, probably not not paying attention to most of what they were saying. "Oh, I know! You can sing our theme song while we wait!"

Dot and Wakko both shrugged and started singing, Pinky taking Yakko's cords in the song, which he genuinely did a great job at. The song gave enough time for Yakko to make it to Acme Labs.

"Man, I never really noticed until today, but the studio really has a heavy-objects-falling problem," Yakko complained. He was walking into the room just as the theme song finished. "Pianos, anvils, elephants - you name it and Warner Brothers has got it in the sky for some reason. Even safes, and I gotta say, it's not very safe. "

"Did any of them fall on you?" Wakko asked.

Yakko looked down at his still very alive, unsquashed body. "Uuuuuh, I don't think so." He guessed his siblings didn't really understand the gravity of his situation, but how could they? They were all raised purely on cartoon logic, so the idea that falling objects could be fatal was completely foreign. He would be there with them, being fairly relaxed and clueless about the whole thing, if he didn't constantly feel the permanence of everything he did. Plotz was right: he really did have to deal with consequences. Maybe if he wasn't so nonchalant about the whole thing, his siblings wouldn't be either, but it takes a lot to make a Warner child to take something seriously.

"Come here," Brain said, which Yakko did. The mouse grabbed a spoon-like thing off of a shelf and used it to get some of the chemical off of him. It was more or less dry at this point, so there wasn't much, but it seemed to be enough. Brain was looking at the goo in this spoon. "So I hear this stuff makes you conform to physics. What else do you know about it?"

"TP had it, and said it was a special chemical. He also mentioned something about Roger Rabbit, but the only thing I remember from that movie was Jessica Rabbit, and trust me, this stuff has nothing to do with Jessica."

"It must be a modified version of dib. Reversing it could be dangerous. Any antidote could have the chance of re-awakening dib's original purpose, and I assume you don't want that to happen."

"No, I just want it to be like it used to be."

Brain nodded and started walking to some sciencey equipment. "I'll see what I can do. Until then, you're a walking hazard to us all. There's a shower over there," he gestured in a vague direction.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Yakko went in the gestured direction and easily found the shower Brain was talking about.

The whole time he scrubbed off the chemical, he was reminded just how much he used his cartooney nature in every-day activities. Showers were usually overflowing with suds and bubbles. He'd make a loofah and shower cap and it'd be a fun time, usually with singing or whistling. This shower had none of that. It was boring. And that was the worst thing a character can be. Boring is unfunny, and funny is all Yakko knew. If he wasn't funny, then what's he supposed to do in the comedy known as Animaniacs. Even if he survives in the zany world he lived in with his real-world physics, what a dull existence it would be.

Luckily, there were towels nearby, so he didn't have to go around being wet all day. He looked into the mirror as he dried his hair. "Boy, this sucks, doesn't it." He started ringing out his gloves, which did work, but it was less exaggerated than usual. "Maybe I should have taken my clothes off for the shower." A thought popped into his head. "I'd have to get more than one pair of pants, won't I? And then I'd have to wash them regularly too. Man, real life is expensive. I can't get a gig like this, so I'd need a real job. To have one of those I'd need a real education. Hey, people can go to kindergarten at the ripe old age of 14, can't they?" he joked. Something dawned on him. "I am 14, aren't I? In the real world, that means puberty, and in 4 short years I'd be an adult. I could grow up to be 20, 30 years old, and Wakko would still be 12 and Dot would still be 10. What a world."

Yakko laughed, walking out of the room. "No, I'm just being silly. Of course it'll be reversed before then! I have nothing to worry about!"

As Yakko headed back to the main part of the lab, the all too familiar noise of an explosion was heard. He froze seeing the metal door bend. Yakko knew his cartoons well enough to see it going one of two ways: It goes back like nothing happened or it flies off of its hinges directly at him. On the list of things he wanted to happen, getting whacked with a huge, fast-moving metal door was definitely not high. Luckily for him, the door went back to its original place, but black smoke was pouring from its seams.

Hesitantly, he opened the door to see exactly what he expected. Dot and Wakko were standing, one holding a veil the other holding a beaker. They were covered in gray, smoking soot, their hair slicked back from the explosion. Pinky and the Brain were standing nearby, mostly unaffected by it since they had on safety goggles. "Yay! It worked!" Wakko rejoiced.

"No, you idiot, it didn't," Brain said.

Yakko walked in hesitantly, since rooms that just exploded didn't seem like a great place to enter in his current situation, but it felt the same. The explosion itself still managed to work like a cartoon, meaning all its effects went away immediately. How Yakko's lack of toony nature affected things he interacted with seemed strange, but he wasn't going to question it. "Hey, I know chem is try, but what on Earth are you trying?"

Brain started explaining. "It was a test to see how that chemical of yours-"

"I call it Zip, narf!" Pinky interrupted.

Brain sighed. "It was a test to see how Zip interacts with the reverse of Dip. As you can see, it did not react kindly. Since it seems like the Zip has completely evaporated, or combusted. I saved a little, but if you don't want to explode, I would recommend getting more of this Zip substance, preferably more pure than what I got off of you."

"You want more of this stuff?" he looked at his siblings as they simply shook off the soot on them and completely recovered from the blast. "It could be dangerous to be near it."

"Don't touch it and it should be fine."

Pinky and the Brain walked away to do more sciency stuff that the Warner siblings didn't understand.

Dot and Wakko joined Yakko's side, putting their glassware down. "Well, this shouldn't be a problem. TP had more, didn't he?"

"Yeah, probably. He wanted to put you guys in some even after I spilt everything, so I'm sure he has extras."

"Great!" Dot said. "To the office! Catch up when you can."

She brought out a chainsaw, probably to slice her way to the next location. As she was about to rev it, Yakko put his hand on hers. "If it's all the same to you two, do you mind walking back with me? I'd hate to go alone again and get pianoed."

Wakko's and Dot's expressions noticeably fell a bit, which Yakko couldn't help but feel guilty over. Of course hacking away the scenery was more fun than mundanely walking from place to place, but mundane walking was all he could do. "Fine," Dot sighed as Wakko shrugged.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

"No 'it' doesn't," Wakko said. "Plethora does. And superfluity." The three started walking out of the lab together, leaving the mice to do whatever they needed to.

Yakko smiled. "Do me a favor Wakko and never change."

"Whatever you say, but after a week of wearing the same thing, I don't think I'd be doing you any favors."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: just a heads up, next chapter so far is fairly angsty. Yakko's 'awe man, real life sucks' thoughts really shoot up. But enough about next chapter, what'd you think of this one? Thanks for all the feedback last time.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the entrance to the main Warner Brother's offices together. "It has to be in there somewhere, but I have no idea where exactly," Yakko said.

"Of course you don't. How else would we be able to fill a whole chapter?" Dot asked.

They started walking in. "What?" Yakko questioned.

"It's a fanfic thing," Wakko responded.

It wasn't very far into the building before the hallway forked. The three Warners stopped and looked at the three possible hallways to go down.

"Let's split up, gang!" Wakko said.

"Wait, are you really sure we should-"

Yakko was interrupted by Dot. "Great idea Wakko!"

Before the oldest could protest again, Wakko and Dot already took off running yelling "Dibs on this way!" and "I call left!"

Yakko sighed and started walking down the untaken path, which was straight ahead. He walked, trying to be as quiet as possible, especially as he passed Plotz's office. Actually seeing the office made him drop the whole quiet act. The door was covered in police tape, probably from his chemical spill, so it really seemed unlikely for PT to still be there. Nobody wants to be like a fragile human, so it only makes sense they would board it up.

'Ralph got it fast when I was in there, so it must be nearby,' he thought. Looking around, his eye was immediately drawn to the foreboding looking janitor's closet. "Boy, I wonder where it could be," he said sarcastically.

Opening the janitor closet's door, he saw two vats of neon green Zip. Including his, that made one for each sibling. Honestly, he wasn't sure if being 'live-action' was affecting how he thought about things or not, but he couldn't see anything but malicious intent from Plotz as he looked at the drums. He clearly knew the consequences of it. Even the way he described it to Yakko at the beginning of the day made it seem like he was purposefully making it a death sentence for them. He ignored his thoughts and just tried to focus on transporting at least one of these to the lab.

Both of them were wide open, so carrying one would be dangerous. "Well, this is nothing a lid-tle covering won't fix." He reached into his pocket, but it was empty. "Oh come on," He complained to nobody. "This is actually important! Where am I supposed to find a comically large cork around here?" He looked into the acid to see his muddied reflection. "I knew we shouldn't have split up. Besides, it's dangerous around here. Ralph could be-" he saw the acid vibrate. He'd seen enough Jurassic Park to know that meant a dinosaur was coming. A T-Ralph, he guessed. The question was, should he make a run for it or hide? He'd realized a while ago that running was not his forte anymore and he basically just got lucky the first time. Then again, he left the door wide open, so there wasn't a very good chance of hiding, even as stupid as Ralph is.

He knew the more he thought, the less time he had. Panicking, he decided to peek through the door and see if he could sneak around the dim-witted guard. After poking his head out, he saw the worst-case scenario. Ralph was right in front of him, looking right at him.

"I got you now, Warner!" He said baring his net.

"Hey, thanks for the help, Ralphy! Running it is!" Yakko said.

"Duuh, no problem." Ralph watched as Yakko wasted no time running away, which he should have expected. It took a second for the guard to realize what was happening, but once he did the oldest Warner was quite easily trapped inside the net.

Yakko looked at the net around him in horror. "H-hey Ralph, I know you don't want to do this. I was kinda in the middle of something, so if I could just get back to that…"

"I have to put you in jail. Boss's orders," he said.

Ralph flipped the net so he could carry Yakko, but as he did so, the net broke under Yakko's feet, making him fall to the ground, landing on his back. "Ow," he wheezed.

"You broke my net! I'll have to carry you to jail." Ralph grabbed Yakko like he always did, which just so happened to be mostly by the neck. His already-strained breathing from the fall was being stopped completely.

Yakko squirmed weakly, trying desperately to get the guard's grip loosen at least a little. It was useless. The more he squirmed, the more he wanted to breathe, but couldn't. Talking wasn't an option either, so all he could do was let his mind race. His life practically flashed before his eyes, and it was wonderful, but way too short.

Splotches of black started consuming his vision and all sound started to turn to ringing. He could barely hear Wakko behind him.

"This map doesn't make any sense. I think I'm going in circles," Wakko said. He looked up from his giant, upside down, foldable map to see Ralph holding his brother. "That's not good…"

Wakko ran to face the security guard and held up his hand, making Ralph stop walking. "Come on, don't leave me hangin," he said.

Like he was hoping, Ralph didn't really think about it and dropped Yakko to give Wakko a high five. "Awesome! Now it's my turn!" Wakko said. Ralph raised his hand to be high fived. With a sinister grin, Wakko brought out a baseball bat with a glove on it and started readying an over-exaggerated stance. "Hope you're ready!" With that, Wakko whacked Ralph, sending him flying away. "I don't think he was ready."

Wakko looked to his brother, who was on his knees, coughing. He was moving waverly and blinking a lot, each blink getting slower and smaller. "Are you okay?" Yakko fell over unconscious in response. "Well, what kind of answer was that? And I wouldn't say now is the best time for a nap." He used his foot to try and nudge his brother awake, but it didn't work. Wakko smiled. "I know what'll wake ya!" from behind his back he pulled two live wires. Right before using them on his brother, he stopped himself. "Wait, real people don't do well with electrocution, do they? They really aren't fun." He put the wires away. "Now what?"

Suddenly, Wakko started vibrating and a phone sound rang inside of him. He regurgitated a slobbery phone that he apparently ate at some point and answered it. "Hello?"

"I couldn't find it on the left side. Any luck over there?" Dot asked.

"I got lost, but I did find Yakko. And he's sleeping next to a closet with a bunch of chemical drums. And not the fun ones that you can play acid jazz with."

Dot's top half popped out of the phone's top half to look at the closet. "Those must be the boring bunch of chemical drums we're looking for!" She climbed the rest of the way out of the phone and hung it up. "So do you want to grab our brother or the toonless stuff?"

Wakko pulled out a lid for the vat and a hammer, then pounded the lid on tight to one of them. "Definitely the Zip. I've been working on my backward walking." He shoved it over and jumped on.

"Works for me," Dot said, trying to grab her unconscious sibling. Real physics meant he had real weight, so it proved to be harder than expected. "On second thought, wanna switch?"

Wakko rolled his barrel around. "But you said I could," he whined.

Batting her newly formed eyelashes, Dot used one of her most adorable looks. "But big bwutter~"

"Oh, alright." He jumped off the vat so Dot could jump on. It was his turn to try and lift his unexpectedly heavy brother and it failed equally as much. "Man, what's he been eating?"

"Who knows, but he's not budging. What should we do? We can't just leave him here, and he doesn't teleport with us. Maybe we can both lift him, but then we can't bring the goop."

Wakko thought for a second, rubbing his chin. "I've got it! If we work together we can lift him, and then we can both run on the drums and everything will work out!"

"You expect us to balance our heavy sibling while running on barrels of dangerous chemicals through a narrow halled building?" Dot asked. Wakko nodded enthusiastically. "Good. I expect us to too."

And that they did. After sealing another vat, they used their toony abilities to steer perfectly, and they made it through the front doors. More so, flew out the front doors. As their 'wheels' crashed back onto the cold, concrete floor of the Warner Brothers' lot, the lid on Dot's popped off, making the contents start to spill.

The two conscious Warners stopped their barrel running and jumped off to the side opposite of the spill. Dot placed down Yakko, with Wakko doing the same, and went to put her vat upright.

"That could be a problem," Dot said, looking at the spill. "But I can't think of anything we can do!"

"We have been thinking a lot today, haven't we?" Wakko said. He pulled a sponge out of his hat. "Don't worry, I've got one more thought in me." He threw the sponge onto the spill, expecting it to absorb everything, probably growing huge in the process. It didn't. It just sat there, barely absorbing anything. "Alright, that was my last idea. Don't expect me to be useful for, I dunno, a week."

Dot sighed. "Trust me, I never expect you to be useful, Wakko."

Yakko groaned as he came too, catching his siblings' attention. His eyes fluttered open to see them standing over him. As he regained more consciousness, he could fully feel his head and throat throbbing in pain.

Animation is all about exaggeration, so he couldn't believe that after every bit of slapstick he'd ever endured, that the one time his 'animated' antics were removed was when the pain felt most exaggerated.

"Oh, good! You woke up!" Wakko said.

"We gotta problem," Dot added. The two held out their hands to help Yakko off of the floor where they put him. His head somehow managed to hurt more as he sat up, but there wasn't much else he could do but wince at it. Even though he was still barely conscious, he could immediately see the toxic green problem Dot was referring to split on the lot.

Yakko was going to make a joke about spilt milk, but the second he tried to say anything, his throat flared up in so much pain all he could do was make a squeak. Dread washed over the oldest Warner as he realized what just happened. Could he really not talk anymore? He tried to say things he said daily: his sibling's names, his catchphrases, and more, but the same thing always happened, only it was feeling worse and worse each time. He couldn't say anything. His vision got blurry as he tried and his face got wet. It was weird; he'd never cried before. He'd fake cried for acting jobs, but never actually cried.

"Yakko, what are you doing? We could use your help," Dot said, Wakko nodding at her side.

Yakko, they called him, but is that accurate anymore? The theme song always says "Yakko yaks," but he couldn't do that anymore. And could he even call himself a Warner either? The defining traits of the Warner siblings are how zany, off-the-wall cartoony they were, but he wasn't that either. He couldn't even go in their water tower if he wanted to. If he wasn't Yakko Warner, what was he? That would make him nothing, wouldn't it?

That option didn't actually seem far fetched at all for the oldest Warner. His old life was already seeming foreign after only one day. With his whole cartoony world view constantly being broken, his hope for returning back to normalcy was getting smaller and smaller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a much more serious chapter. Despite that, every time I reread it for editing, one line sticks out to me. I gotta say, I'm sorry for the chemical drum acid jazz joke. It gets worse every time I read it. Well, now that that hopefully lightened the mood, what'd you think of this chapter? I'd love to know. I'm not sure if it's obvious that I had no idea where to end it. It was getting too long, and I wanted the climax to be in the last chapter, so I decided, yeah, this is a decent cliffhanger. The next one is gonna be the last one most likely, but thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Dot was waving her hand in front of Yakko's blankly staring eyes. His mind was racing with the idea that nothing would ever be the same. No voice, no looney antics, nothing. Everything he knew seemed to be gone. Even his own identity as 'Yakko Warner' seemed to be a thing of the past.

"Yakko, come on. Snap out of it," She said. Dot and Wakko looked at each other. They had no idea what to do; usually, Yakko had most of the ideas anyway.

Dot started to shake him, trying to break the trance, but all that did was make Yakko look worse, since he put his hands onto his head in pain, so she quickly stopped.

"I think our brother's broken," Wakko said.

Dot looked to her other brother with genuine worry on her face, which wasn't that rare, but still concerning. "We gotta fix him!"

Wakko, like he said, was all out of ideas, so he had no idea how to comfort his little sister or his big brother. Something soon interrupted his lack of thoughts.

"Well, well, well. I guess what they say is true. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." The voice made the younger Warner siblings turn around to see none other than Thedious Plotz approaching them.

"Not now PT," Dot said.

"Yeah, maybe some other time. Right now something's wrong with Yakko," Wakko added

Plotz grabbed the two. "What's wrong with him is he finally realizes what all of your meddling is doing. He regrets it. You will too."

"Let us go," Dot said, slipping out of his grasps.

Wakko slipped out too. "Yeah! Didn't you get us into this mess? Rules of writing #A113 means that now you have to help us get the cure for Yakko."

Scoffing, Plotz grabbed the two again, but they both slipped out easily. "I'm not going to help make him a destructive nuisance again."

"Don't call him that!" Wakko defended. "Are we destructive? Yes. Nuisances? Also yes. But… was there a third thing?"

The Warner Bros' CEO looked annoyed at the two kids. He tried grabbing them again, but they got out again. "Stop doing that."

Dot stuck her tongue out at him. "Make us."

"Fine then, I will," he spat. Plotz walked over to the spill and quickly put his palms in. Yakko watched as his boss walked back over to the two confused siblings and grabbed their arms again. This time they didn't just slip out, but they were clearly trying to.

His siblings were confused about why they couldn't escape like before, but Yakko knew what Plotz was doing. Real hands have real traction on real fur. He used real-life physics to his advantage, sacrificing his hands in order to make his siblings join him in the useless, fragile, live-action state he was in. But, was it useless? As Plotz just showed, it could be used to make things not so cartoonishly slippery. It did help him break out of Ralph's net earlier too, if you could call that help.

The bads definitely outweigh the goods, so Yakko wasn't going to sit idly by as his two favorite siblings became like him, but maybe there was a way to use his current circumstance to his advantage. Quickly looking around, Yakko spotted a good sized rock. Based on how the window reacted to his time-flying failed joke, chances are that this rock would deal realistic damage if he threw it.

Ignoring the eldest Warner, Plotz was trying to take the lid off the fuller chemical drum without letting go of the other siblings. Wakko and Dot were still trying to escape, Wakko biting Plotz's arm and Dot defying gravity by standing on Plotz's other arm to help pull. Both methods annoyed him, but he was too determined to be deterred by the ultimately not-too-bad antics. He'd felt worse with all the pain he'd endured from the Warners.

Wakko was yanked into the air where he could get a perfect view of the shiny green liquid. Knowing what it did, he was less than thrilled to be seemingly so close to being drenched in it.

Before Wakko could be Zipped, he saw a rock fly into the shoulder of the arm he was biting. It made Plotz stumble forward slightly and let out a yelp as he let go of both toons. The sudden movement and freedom made Dot lose her balance. She slid off of Plotz's arm and splashed in the toxic green puddle. Only her feet got wet, but some splashed onto the CEO too. Wakko just landed on the ground unscathed. He and Dot looked to where the rock came from.

To their surprise, Yakko had apparently gotten out of the trance. Although his stance looked quite wobbly, he was standing. The two didn't waste any time getting away from Plotz and next to their brother again.

"You saved me! But what are we supposed to do now? I don't think Mr. CEO is giving up," Wakko said.

"Yakko, I got that gunk all over my feet! What's going to happen to me?" Dot asked.

He tried to answer their questions, but still all he could do is make a squeak. Yakko pointed to his neck and shrugged.

"Oh," Dot and Wakko said simultaneously. They didn't know how it happened, but they did guess that their brother must have lost his voice. They all knew their years of practicing charades would finally have to be put to good use.

Yakko pointed at Wakko and Dot, then with one hand he pointed to the direction of Acme Lab, and the other he used to mimic feet running. The two younger Warners gave him a skeptical look.

"And just leave you here with Plotz?" Dot protested. Yakko nodded. "But he's acting meaner than usual!"

"If you wanted us to leave, you should have said that earlier. You were hard to carry," Wakko said. That earned him a swift kick from his sister, which hurt them both much more than expected. Wakko's knee was cartoonishly red and throbbing. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"

Dot was holding her foot that she kicked him with, which still looked normal. "You were being mean."

Immediately healed, Wakko glared at Dot. "Hey, it was true."

Dot glared back. Sighing, Yakko separated his siblings. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Plotz recovering from the rock, so he knew he had to get them to listen to him fast.

A plan popped into his head. Started flicking his wrist, hoping his siblings got what he was mimicking.

"A frisbee?" Wakko questioned. Just as he guessed, Wakko also pulled a bright red frisbee from out of nowhere.

Yakko barrow the frisbee with one hand, and made his siblings hold hands with the other. Knowing how easily distracted his brother is, Yakko assumed that Wakko would mindlessly chase a thrown frisbee and blindly drag Dot along. He also knew his throw would be worse than usual, since real-life made everything worse than usual.

Yakko threw the frisbee, and like he thought, the dog-like instincts of Wakko immediately kicked in, and he chased the disk without letting go of his sister. It didn't fly all the way to acme labs as he hoped, but he knew that was a bit far fetched. At least it went as far as it needed to for his siblings to be safe.

Plotz made it next to Yakko mere seconds after Wakko ran off with Dot, the excited kid running way too fast for the old and injured CEO to catch up to. Groaning, Plotz glared at Yakko. "I was this close!" He hissed.

Yakko glanced over to see Wakko and Dot continuing toward the lab, even with the Frisbee in hand. Dot must have given in after seeing how close Thaddeus was to him.

That was really where Yakko's plan stopped.

He couldn't run; he was barely standing as is. He couldn't really attack, 'cause the whole standing problem again. He couldn't even try to talk his way out. Staring was his one and only tactic.

"You meddling kids! Even when you can't do anything crazy you still cause me so much pain!"

"..."

"Why? Why can't you just let me be happy, and not have to worry about you destroying everything you touch!"

"..."

"I paid good money, thinking finally, I found a way to put an end to the Warners always ruining everything, but you even ruined that! Look at the mess you made! If this stuff touches Bugs, Daffy, Tom, Jerry, or anybody important like that our stocks would plummet! I'd be fired instantly!"

"..."

Plotz took a stomp toward Yakko, who in turn took a step back. "Why aren't you talking! For once in your life you're silent! Are you just mocking me?"

Yakko shook his head, which made him wince at the growing pain in his head. He still went on to mime being choked the best he could without touching his still aching neck. Trying to say something, once again, came out as a squeak, then a cough.

Plotz watched, the whole time his anger's subsiding. He sighed. "I guess I have to deal with the consequences of my actions too, don't I… That changed-dip-thing is more trouble than it's worth. Look at you. You're just a kid. An annoying, destructive, massive pain in my neck - and my shoulder- kid, but still a kid. I don't like chasing you, trust me, I don't, but you just leave me no choice!"

Yakko looked at the ground. He rarely feels guilty. Everything he's done, until now, has always been temporary and fixed by the next episode. Even now it had permanence because of Plotz, so he still didn't feel all that guilty, but the way Plotz was saying everything did make him empathize a little bit. 'Being live-action really is getting to my head' he thought.

A hand being held out moved into his vision, making him look back up.

"Can we just make a truce? I stop trying to lock you and the other two up, but you have to stop being 'zany' and 'totally insaney' and all that other stuff you call it for the rest of all of your lives. Got it?"

Yakko hesitated for a second, then smiled. Taking that hand with his, he shook on it.

"Good. Now that we put aside our differences, I need a way to put this whole changed-dib thing behind us. With all you're running, have you found a way to reverse the effects?"

Yakko nodded slowly. He started trying to charade the whole thing with the mice, but Plotz wasn't in the mood. The CEO, still mostly un-Ziped, was able to pull a notepad and pen out of his pocket. "Just write it."

Without wasting a beat, Yakko started frantically scribbling. Plotz could definitely tell that he was writing way more than he should have been. As Yakko flipped the page to continue, Plotz grabbed back the note pad before the young teen could write any more.

'Dear Writer(s),

I do not appreciate the direction you have taken this story, and I believe it needs much more comedy. I have written you some notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~

[WAKKO and DOT show YAKKO the Zip spill]

YAKKO: You know, if this stuff is anything like milk, you're not supposed to cry over spilling it.

~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~

DOT: we gotta fix him

[YAKKO looks at camera kisses his hand and waves]

YAKKO: Goodnight everybody.

~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~

PLOTZ: well well well...

YAKKO: Where? I don't even see one well, let alone three.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

[PLOTZ puts hands into ZIP so he can grab WAKKO and DOT]

Well I gotta hand it to you PT, using the Zip like that is real handy.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

DOT: you were being mean!

YAKKO: Now, now DOT, he wasn't being mean, he was just being average.

~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~

My biggest note, however, is that this plot is horrible and should have been thrown in the fire long before it got here. Thank you!

Sincerely,

An actor that better be paid well for this.' Plotz flipped the page. 'so anyway pt pir-' then it abruptly stops.

"A letter of complaints and puns for the writers goes against the agreement."

Yakko smiled sheepishly and took the notebook back. He wrote for a much shorter time then passed it back. 'so anyway pt pinky and the brain call that green stuff zip and they can make some antizip if we bring them enough zip aka one of those barrels' it now reads.

"How do we bring it there?"

Yakko took the notepad back and decided to stop playing hot potato with it. Instead, he held it up like Wile E Coyote would. 'you can drive'

"And the thing you spilled?"

'block it off and deal with it later'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pinky watches out the lab's window eagerly while Brain is typing something behind him. "Pinky, why do you insist on waiting over there? The Warners just pop up places. They aren't going to just walk up here like simpletons-"

Brain was cut off by the sound of Pinky pushing his face against the glass. "Oo! I found them! They're walking up here!" His face fell. "Aw, they look sad, Brain. And I don't see the tall one! He's my favorite. I have nothing against the other two, but there's just about the third one's voice that I like... Narf!"

"Pinky, stop your vexatious chatter. I expect an explanation from the seemingly empty-handed Warners, and I won't be able to hear it over nonsense."

Wakko and Dot entered through the door, which they hardly ever do. Brain saw that Pinky was telling the truth, they did look uncharacteristically sad. Dot looked much more distraught compared to her brother. The Brain didn't really care though. He stood on a desk, giving him some height, and glared at the two Warners. "So, let me get this straight. I pause my world domination to help you, but when you come back, not only do you not have any more 'Zip' to reverse the effects you cried about, but you don't even have the one suffering said effects with you."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Wakko mumbled.

"What happened?" Pinky asked. He had scurried to Brain's side.

The two took turns filling the mice in on what happened. Pinky was sitting at the edge of his seat, or the desk, the whole time, while Brain couldn't really care less. "And he can't even talk but we left him with Plotz. I can't imagine what he's going through! My foot still hurts from kicking Wakko, and stepping on all those rocks to get here, and I couldn't even transition here or anything! My feet have only been like this for a couple minutes, but Yakko's whole body has been like this all day! I'm really worried about him," Dot finished.

Brain rolled his eyes at the sob story, but Pinky was crying from it, using his tail to wipe the tears. "That's so sad," Pinky sobbed. "Will you ever see Yakko again?"

Wakko shrugged. "Yeah, probably."

Just then the lab doors swung open, drawing everybody's attention to it. In the doorway, Yakko was standing, holding up a notepad that said 'helloooooooo siblings' on it.

"Yakko!" Wakko, Dot, and Pinky all exclaimed. They ran up to him. "Are you okay?" Dot asked.

"What happened to the evil CEO?" Pinky asked directly afterward.

Wakko tilted his head in confusion. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Did you bring what I requested?" Brain joined in.

Yakko ignored the bombardment of questions. He wasn't exactly a fast writer, especially without cartoon magic, so he decided that showing them would be easier. By swinging open the second door, it revealed a car parked outside and Plotz struggling to carry the Zip barrel up the hill by himself.

It wasn't long until Brain got started on his potential cure. While he and his faithful assistant worked on reversing Zip's effects, Plotz and Yakko, more so Plotz, explained to Wakko and Dot what happened, and how Yakko agreed to end the antics.

"If Yakko agreed to it, I guess we agree too," Dot mumbled. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of not being chaos incarnate anymore, but she just wanted this whole day behind her more than anything.

Their attentions were quickly shifted away from their current conversation. Dragging a small bucket behind him, Pinky walked into the room. "Great news!" he exclaimed. "Me and Brain made something! I think Brain said that there's a 50% chance it works perfectly, a 50% chance it doesn't work at all, and a 50% chance you start melting. Oh, and it has a 50% chance of having a delayed reaction too."

"I don't like those odds," Plotz mumbled.

"Mathematicians don't like those odds either," Wakko added.

"Zoit! Well, there's only one way to find out which 50% it is."

Dot, Yakko, and Plotz all looked at each other. Since it was dip, they would literally melt, and none of them wanted that. At that point, they were all essentially thinking the same thing. 'Is it really worth it?'

Yakko decided his answer pretty fast. Standing up, he walked over to the bucket. It was a dull green, kinda viscus looking liquid, much too similar in look to regular Zip for his liking. He knew he had to try reversing it. If one day made him question his existence, he can't imagine a lifetime of live-action consequences, but he was still hesitating.

"If it helps, Brain is making more. Our machine wasn't big enough for all of it at once," Pinky said. It was then Yakko decided that what he was going to do had to be all or nothing, and doing nothing wasn't an option.

Holding his breath, Yakko grabbed the bucket. He closed his eyes and poured it onto him. Wakko and Dot looked away on the chance it does reactivate dip's original purpose. He didn't immediately start melting, but that didn't prove much.

"Oh boy! Did it work!" Pinky excitedly asked.

Yakko looked over his unchanged body. "Oh no," he mumbled. Steam started coming off of him as a sizzling noise started sounding. He was growing noticeably shorter. "Look what you've done!" He slapped on a witch's hat out of nowhere. "I'm melting, melting! Ohhhhh, what a world, what a world. Who would have thought that some little mouse like you could destroy my beautiful wackiness! OHHHHHHH! NO! I'm going… ohhhhhhh… ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…" He completely disappeared. Nothing was left but a pile of clothes.

Pinky put his paws over his mouth in shock. "Oh my… He's… he's…"

"He's not funny," Dot pouted as she walked over.

Yakko popped back up out of the clothes. "What, not even a little?" He threw his black hat into non-existence. "What if I do this?" He ran through one of the nearby doors and impossibly came out of the one across from it. "This kinda comedy knocked the socks off of people in the 60s! Some say that visual gags don't work well in written mediums, but hey, the comments seem to disagree."

Pinky was being the audience Yakko hoped for, since he laughed at his jokes. The mouse ran off to tell his partner how well the anti-Zip worked.

"Now you're just being a show-off," Dot said. She started standing on the puddle of Zip-cure Yakko left to reverse the effects on herself.

Wakko, making use of his never-lost cartoony-ness, jumped from the table to Yakko's arms. "You're back! That means everything will go back to normal, right?"

"Not quite," Plotz answered. "We made a deal, remember?"

Both Wakko and Dot's faces fell when they remembered, but, unlike his siblings, Yakko smiled mischievously. "Deal?" The oldest sibling mused. "I don't remember any deal… Who'd you make it with?"

"Don't play dumb Yakko, you agreed to it fair and square. We shook on it."

Yakko tilted his head. "Hold the phone," he shoved a newly formed phone into Wakko hands, which he happily held, "you made a deal with me? Moi? The one and only Yakko Warner?" He laughed. "I believe that you, sir, are mistaken. Yakko Warner would make no such deal." Yakko's cocky rambling was obviously infuriating the CEO, but that didn't stop him. "That guy you made the deal with wasn't zany at all, so not a Warner…" He brought out a rope and started putting letter beads on it. "...and he couldn't even string together a sentence, so I'd hardly call that a Yakko either." As he talked, he tied off the string into a bracelet, then gave it to Plotz, showing that it said 'a sentence' in beads.

Plotz was furious. Not only was Yakko not upholding his end of the deal, some could say he was acting even loonyer than usual. "It doesn't work like that!"

Yakko shrugged. "Maybe to that other guy, but to me nothing works like it should. Tiles aren't supposed to do this, but watch me go!" he jumped up and landed on the edge of a floor tile, making it impossibly start spinning as if there was nothing below it, and was being held up by a pole in the middle.

Wakko and Dot exchanged smiles and jumped on tiles of their own, disappearing into the floor, Dot's tile jumping also cleaning up the anti-Zip.

All three popped back up inside the water tower. They had successfully escaped Plotz, and also consequences, just as it should be. Yeah, they kinda abandoned Pinky and the Brain, but they'd go back and thank the mice for their help after their fuming CEO left.

"So everything really is back to normal!" Dot said, happy to finally be finished with the plot.

"You've gotta love fanfictions that stay true to the status quo. There's no reason for them to do it, it's just rather nice," Wakko added.

Yakko nodded. "Yep! Just like always, we've learned nothing, and nothing has changed." He yawned. "Well, it's been a long day - over 10,000 words long actually - so how about we call it a night?"

"Works for me." "Call what a knight?" Dot and Wakko replied.

All in agreement, the three did get into their respective bunks on their three tiered bed. The two youngest fell asleep fast, but Yakko laid awake thinking. As much as he loves not learning anything, he knew that even though everything was physically back to normal, his mentality had shifted throughout the day. Plotz had achieved his goal, at least a little, since Yakko couldn't stop thinking about consequences. Even more than that, he couldn't help but think about if the day went slightly different. He could have lost everything so many times. If Wakko didn't find him and Ralph when he did, if he hadn't thrown that rock, if Pinky and the Brain didn't actually make the cure correctly…

But none of that happened. Everything's just like it was at the beginning. Everything's perfect now.

Yakko smiled to himself. "Yep," he mumbled before falling asleep, "everything will go back to normal…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look at me finishing a fanfiction. I'm sorry it took so long, I didn't like how it ended. *cough* I still kinda don't like it ngl *cough*. This chapter was looooong too. Anyway, Thanks for all the great feedback! I'd love to know your thoughts on this chapter, and/or the story as a whole! I'm bad at ending things and tend to write way too long resolutions. I also ain't great at climaxes. Was it satisfying? (Written like that I need a goodnight everybody). Why or why not. I expect a 2,000 word analysis of this story on my desk tomorrow morning. I'm joking, obviously. Genuinely though, I'd love to hear your thoughts. And a big Thanks for reading! You guys are the best :)


End file.
